Disturbance at the Sengoku Dojo
"To think that you would pass the reigns as Hokage over, makes me turn my nose up. On top of that for your reasoning to be so trivial." Within the psyche of Seigetsu Uchiha, K'un expressed his thoughts and feelings on Seigetsu's decisions. The spiritual guide had traveled with Seigetsu all of his life, gaining knowledge of all of the man's dreams and goals in life. On many occasions K'un was considered Seigetsu's second father, being Sannoto and Ayame placed all of their responsibilities on the Hexagram. Meditating within his psyche, Seigetsu listened to every word of K'un. "I'm well aware that you do not agree with my decision. However, if Ryuichi wishes to continuously pursue me and kill me, then I do not need to be at the head of the village. He can strike at any time, and his power is pretty much equal to mine. Not in the theory of techniques, but in the theory of mindset. He knows my weaknesses and has developed ways to exploit them. He's been with me ever since he was a young child. If we were to clash within Konoha, the villagers wouldn't be safe." Maintaining his meditation stance, Seigetsu continued to speak. "Besides, I would still like to know why he changed. It seemed after he met with the children, he began to feel some type of way." "I can't believe you haven't went berserk, lusting for power and a way to kill the brat. Let me have a wack at 'em!" Spoke the large feline laying on it's front paws behind him. "Keep cool, . He won't be coming for me for quite a few years. If I know Ryuichi, he's gathering whatever he can to come at me with full power. I can also assure it will be something we never expected from the boy. Which now, keeps me on my toes where I need to trying learning as many things about him as I can. As far as his history knows, we're the only people he knows. I just feel there's a loop hole somewhere. Anyway, that's enough." Standing to his feet, Seigetsu snapped back to reality where he sat in a room within the Sengoku Dojo. "Time goes on." The still airs of the Mountain Country, the wonderful sights of the glorious towering constructs of earth. Basking in their beauty among its inhabitants, a young man would have travel all the way from the Land of Lightning to seek out one particular person of interest. A person known to be a man of great power. Power that in itself had proven to be equal to that of his own father. And because of this, the two men formed a sort of rivalry and friendship. The young man's mind full of content, for what he planned to do when meet his father's known rival was already set. With an undistributed and un-withered mindset, the young man approached a dojo were the person of interest lie. The dojo was swarmed with people, students of a sort, most likely students of him. The brought greetings to the young man only to be ignored by his seemingly stuck up attitude. Standing in front of the door, Kiyoshi breathed lightly before slinging the door open. The stepped into the area to face whatever was presented before him. "Seigetsu Uchiha." Kiyoshi began, speaking with a clear tone. "I'm here to challenge you." Before the new comer had even opened his mouth, Seigetsu had sensed his presence within the boundaries of the Dojo. It was a matter of time before that presence would come to the light. A loud shout of words throughout the dojo banged against the ear drums of many people within the dojo but specifically, Seigetsu himself. Emerging from behind his desk, Seigetsu made his way towards the entrance of the central building of the dojo. With each step he took the sensation of the new comer began to stabilize. "Oh.. A new challenge? Haven't gotten one of those since Ryuichi grew up.. State your name, boy." Immediately after Seigetsu's question, Kiyoshi spared not a single moment in getting right to business. And after fueling his body with his own life energy, Kiyoshi would then choose to relocate. And by applying that energy to his feet; the young man would reappear behind Seigestu in a timely fashion. Bearing nothing but a creased smile upon his face. Leaving the spectators in awe of what was to come of this challenge. "Let's save the talking for later." He uttered, looking at Seigetsu for the corner of his eyes. A large cloud of smoke formulated around the challenger and Seigetsu following the challengers words of not talking. "Very well then..." Seigetsu thought to himself, as he reached under his haori and drew his blade. The smoke would rob both of the shinobi of their sight, though Seigetsu relied on his style of perception. Swinging through the smoke, silently and surprisingly to the opponent, Seigetsu's blade ripped through the smoke. The pellet of smoke engulfed the two combatants. In an attempt to blind him, making excellent use of the smokescreen, Kiyoshi would resort to the body flicker yet again, using the smoke as a means to mask his movement. The man sliced completely through, only to find out that Kiyoshi himself would not be where he had anticipated. But instead the young man would be standing a few feet away from him. "Let's take this outside.. I don't want to destroy this place.." "Hm, so he can utilize that technique it appears. I just wanted to make sure before I started intentionally sensing him." The former Kage, thought before dashing at the target. The smoke was completely cleared and Seigetsu thrust his blade at his opponent's side. Linear moves, that even one without the blessed eyes of his cursed clan could easily predict. Movements of a genin ranked shinobi, when to be quite fair, Seigetsu had been compared to a toddler on various different occasions. "Heh." The young man chuckled, following Seigetsu's straight movements. By quickly extending his arm, Kiyoshi formed rod of Lightning in his hand, bring it to contact with the man's sword in that same instance, moving it to the right to knock Seigetsu off his straight forward attack. Letting the rod loose for a moment after swaying Seigestu's sword attack, Kiyoshi turned his wrist to catch it, lightly twirling the rod around his body. Holding it within his right hand and in one swift motion, took aim for Seigetsu's leg.